The growth in availability of media content (audio, video) and the various types of devices, which the media content may be consumed at, requires content providers to process the content for consumption by different users at different devices, storage and archive, and delivery over the network or on physical media (e.g., DVD or BluRay discs, etc.) For example, the content may be processed for converting a media file format to one or more other formats, edit content in and/or out, change quality or timing of the content, or the like. A processing system may be utilized for personal use or by a content producer or provider (e.g., an enterprise client), where the system may employ various processing elements and architecture to provide the desired service. However, with more complex architectures, networks, and user interface requirements, maintaining and updating the system may require substantial resources and overhead as additional network elements and components are integrated.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach to provide a media processing architecture and services platform that allows network elements and components to be easily integrated and their diverse unique services may be exposed to clients without an abstraction layer, yet within the confines of a framework so that the clients incur minimal or zero switching costs.